The end
by senna541
Summary: When Ellie and Joel finally reach Jackson and soon to reach the hospital that was supposed to be finding a cure for the chaos that plagued the earth something goes terribly wrong as a result they were only using Ellie, Joel now burdened with the task of taking her back with the threat of the Fireflies. Meeting new friends(my OC'S) and enemies along the way
1. Chapter 1

CH.1

Joel and Ellie both wondered up the old cracked cement road finally reaching Jackson where Tommy was,Joel's brother who was suppose to know were the hospital is,the hospital that was suppose to be finding a cure for this unforgiving nightmare that had plagued the whole world in chaos. The road they were walking on suddenly came to a halt as Joel looked up to the edge of the sky seeing the remainder's of the black pavement,it collapsing probably as he though before looking to Ellie who looked back up at his grim face with a warm young smile.

"ok Ellie look's like were going up.." he said with a sigh,throwing his backpack over his other shoulder before cupping his hands for Ellie to step on,lifting her up as she griped a broken pipe that she though was to support the heavy roads,gripping another one to pull herself to the top.

Finally lifting her leg up she stood to her knees as she looked around,her pistol in her hands just encase a clicker or runner decided to jump her as she was helping Joel up,seeing it was clear for know she turned around and motioned for him to begin climbing with a flick of her finger,hauling herself up to her feet.

Ellie new from the loud sounds of joel's grunting that he was finally up to the top as well,crossing her arms before looking over her shoulder to the panting man behind her" wow Joel took ya long enough come ooonnn lets gooo" she said with a smile obviously happy and hyper about traveling to a new place,finally out of the dirt, insect infested forest and into the city.

Joel griped his rifle close as he followed Ellie's lead into the city,turning his head with every crack,crash or hiss of the building that were overly populated with plants that only took a few years to overpower. Ellie on the other hand started to hum or beat box as she skipped along the cracked road,looking around at everything that seemed to move.

Ellie...stop fooling around this is serious" Joel said at a loud whisper as the faint sounds of skidding footsteps got closer to there position,the duo not even noticing at the slightest."ok ok Joel i was just trying to entertain wile passing the time of boringly walking across the city to the hospital..."she said rather loudly holding her arm out in front of her before continuing her walk in front.

Peering eyes seemed to follow the moving pair as they continued there way down the highway that cut through the city, moving across the side of a flipped over bus to continue her watch"what do we have here.." she whispered to herself,looking around for a place to jump off wisping off behind another car a little closer,crouching to look through the passenger window. Scowling at the sight of a random decaying body that sat in the driver seat she moved slowly to a nother car"well that was just gross...i almost touched that.." she said with a flick of her hand" oh grate i'm talking to myself.. could this get any worse.."

The loud bang of a car door caught there attention as she looked over surprised and a little stunned of the fairly close noise,gripping the butt of her holstered pistol out of reflex seeing a herd of 4 figures staggering across the open road,the faint sounds of clicking soon coming into distance. "Shit..." she said before peering back at the duo who didn't even notice the herd of clickers behind them "god there so oblivious!" she said at a loud whisper before quickly running ahead of the two under the sigh of the cars before swinging up onto a fairly large truck trying to get there attention by waving her arms rapidly.

Joel continued to walk with the small kid in front of him, finally looking up to the moving figure as he shielded his eyes with his hand "what is tha..." He proceeded to say but ended up getting cut off by the loud scream of Ellie who gripped his hand before starting to sprint for the figure, the girl now slinking the rifle over her shoulder as she leveled it with the first clicker, sending a few rounds into the mutated head.

"Run!" Joel said as he started to get ahead of his partner almost to the point of dragging her across the road "i cant run that fast Joel" she managed to yell over her panting, skidding her feet across the ground as she almost tripped. "Joel!" she cried as she ended up tripping over her own foot, landing with a wince on the rough ground just as she was dragged right out of Joel's hands and into the hoard of clickers with a scream soon to be torn apart right before Joel's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

Joel turned around in horror as he pulled out his pistol,sending a bullet into the closest one that was about to tear into his friend,not able to reload and shoot fast enough as the fear rose in his chest trying to push a bullet into the loading chamber with shaky hands. One managed bit into Ellie's arm as she started to scream and kick trying to break free of there death grip,suddenly something flew right past Joel's face,wide eyed as he was he looked to where it went as it hit with a thud,realizing it went through the last two clickers,blood splattering to the ground as there knees both buckled before smashing hard to the cement floor,green and red blood mixed as it pooled out into the street.

Elie and Joel both looked up in the direction of the stranger,a bow was strung with another arrow as she was aiming still before looking to the two,lowering the bow as they started to walk closer to the truck,Joel padding down Ellie to make sure she both neared the truck before Joel held up a hand to stop Ellie as he took a couple steps closer, the strange girl now sitting on the edge of the truck as she jumped down in front of him.

She only came up to his chest for how tall he was as she looked up at him from a distance"whoa are you?" Joel asked with a emotionless tone,Ellie now walking a little closer"wow...that was amazing how did you do that? i'm Ellie by the way whats your name?" Ellie asked bombarding the stranger as she held out her hand,the girl looking down with a slight smile before offering a hand back,shaking it gently" i'm to meet you Ellie" she replied as she looked back up to the man in front of her"and your name?" Shira asked politely.

"i'm Joel" he said back surprisingly with a small smile as Ellie walked around There new friend,glancing at all her weapons before stopping with a huge smile planted on her face"you have swords!?" She yelled as she looked up and down the two swords that were strung to Shira's just smiled and nodded as Joel stood awkwardly looking around,he wasn't much of a social person as it was being dazed by his own thoughts as the two talked. He didn't very often get to think like this it was mostly on how to survive or how to live to tomorrow he enjoyed to get a break from it all but his thinking was cut short my a quick grip on his arm to pull him forwards,shaking his head a little before looking down to see Shira pulling at him"we got to go Joel!" She yelled before taking off with Ellie,Joel looking behind him as the open road started to fill with infected.

"Shit.." he said before taking out his pistol and began to sprint after the other two catching up to them rather quickly as Shira led the way"this way guys!" she yelled before taking a quick turn to the right running into a metal building before slamming the door Ellie and Joel panting as they both leaned down to catch there breathe"come on guys we got to keep going" Shira said as she started to quickly run up the stairs that were at the back of the building the door indenting with every hit the infected laid on it"from the amount of those things that door wont last long we got to keep moving and get to the top i have a safe house up there" Shira yelled looking back to the others as she turned and ran up another flight of stairs,Ellie and Joel right on her heels.

The bang and loud click of metal to cement told the group that the door was busted in,Ellie looking over the railing as Joel pushed her up again"don't stop moving Ellie" he said as they finally got to the top"come on hurry it right over here"Shira yelled before running past a huge metal vault door,waiting for the two to run in before slamming it shut,locking it from the inside and backed away panting, all three leaning over to catch there breathe"that was a close one" Ellie said with a smile as Shira gave a slight laugh as she nodded back"that was some rush."


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

After some time of leaning over herself to breathe Shira finally stood up with a small stretch before walking into another room,Ellie and Joel both panting as they glanced at each other with a shrug before following there new companion."So you live here?" Ellie asked as she trailed behind Joel to the open window that seemed to over look the now infested streets,looking around at every object that managed to catch her eye as a very dark,boarded up door with a rather large padlock made her glance a couple of times"so where does that lead to?" Ellie asked a little shaky as the silence finally fell in the small crowded room.

Shira was in the middle of reloading her gun's on the table,looking up to where Ellie was pointing before continuing with her work"that?...that's my safe it has all my guns in it." Ellie nodded a couple of times as she finally sent her attention on Joel with a rather worried look on her face as he just continued to look out the window.

"How are we going to get out of here?" she asked as Joel finally turned his attention to Ellie"i don't know.." He said plainly,sliding down the blank wall with a sigh as he looked down to the finished reloading all her weapons,putting them back in the holsters around her body before grabbing a backpack,walking over to the boarded up door with a ring of keys to unlock it.

Joel looked up from the floor as the sounds of banging on the door started to echo,Ellie taking a few steps back as it seemed to get louder."Ok looks like were out of time" Shira said as she walked out with a couple guns,passing one to the now standing Joel before swinging her backpack over her shoulders,grabbing her bow and turning to the duo.

"If you want..or need anything i suggest you grab it now" She said before walking to the back room to another open window,slowly climbing out as she ducked down standing on a metal fire escape platform,looking around quietly as Joel and Ellie finally started to follow after grabbing a few boxed of ammo.

Joel went out first,bending down next to Shira as Ellie went last managing to hit her head on the top of the window before falling loudly to the metal floor,groaning a little as she rolled to her stomach,the rest flinching as the sound seemed to quiet the roar of the infected.

"Nice one Ellie.."Joel said as he managed to help her to a crouch before following Shira up the ladder to the roof,Ellie scoffing a little as she followed"sorry guys.." Shira just laughed a little walking across the roof quickly,making sure the rest followed before stopping behind a huge letter H that covered the top of the building spelling out the weird name of the hotel.

"come on guys i suggest we move quickly its going to become reall dark soon..." She said before continuing to walk to the other side as she jumped down the fire escape to the flooded back ally of the hotel that went up to her chest,Joel following before looking up to Ellie"Well were screwed" she said from the last step down into the water.

"Lest find a way for her to get across" He said before venturing off into the water,Shira staying with Elliee in the aery silence as night finally fell on the group it becoming almost pitch black if it wasn't from her flashlight,"what was that?" Ellie said as she stood up to look around,Shira looking around as well before seeing the water rippling towards her from the darkness"Joel?" She whisper as silence was the only thing that returned suddenly only to here Ellie scream as something griped the back of Shira's back pack just to drag her down to the bottom of the deep pool of water.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4

Ellie frantically tried to grab Shira before she got dragged under by a clicker and sank to the bottom,walking back and forth trying to wait and think as Shira still didn't resurface"shes ok...shes ok she will come back up.." Ellie kept saying to herself as she finally knelt down on the metal platform and carefully leaned over to the water as if to see anything in the murky water,reaching her hand down into it as a tear finally ran down her dirty cheek, though she only new Shira for a short amount of time Shira still saved her life and helped the best she could,putting her life on the line for them.

Joel waded back in the water to a silently crying Ellie,rushing over to see what happened as he dropped the big plank of wood to carry Ellie across the flooded ally."Whats wrong? where's Shira?" he asked as he jumped up on the platform Ellie was still knelt down on"S-she got drug under...and i couldn't do anything...Joel i tried..." She said in a low raspy voice as she tilted her head slowly towards him,tears still running down her face.

"Hey..hey i know you did..."he said calmly as he embraced her in a gentle hug,placing his hand on her head as she started to cry into his shoulder.

Shira walked slowly to the cement bank of the ally,panting and soaked as she re-caped on what just happened,it flying by so fast she had to think about it. Getting dragged under water and pushed away from her so called group before she finally managed to kill the stupid thing against the side of a passing by building as they were tumbling across the water and ended up here.

She sad down on the muddy cement floor letting her feet hand in the water before gently removing her hand away from her shoulder,a visible bite mark in graved in her arm as blood started to drip down the length of her arm and onto the ground."Shit.." she managed to say quietly before looking around to were she was,all she had to do was wad back to the others.

She just looked back down to her now bloody arm before tearing part of her shirt to wrap it around the wound,tying it in a tight knot before slipping back into the water and walked back the way she came.

Joel,after several minutes finally calmed Ellie down the best her could before slowly jumping back in the water to avoid making noise,dragging the big plank back to Ellie so she could jump on it."Come on Ellie...we got to go" he said with a sigh as Ellie slowly lowered herself and sat on the piece of wood still looking down."Joel?...do you think she still alive? maybe she drifted away we got to go find her..." she said finally looking up with tears still in her eyes.


End file.
